1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a packaging technology and, more particularly, to semiconductor packages including through mold connectors (TMCs) and methods for manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
As electronic systems become multi-functional, high capacity and small size, a technique to integrate a plurality of semiconductor devices in a single package structure has been required. Integrated package structures can be designed to reduce the entire size of the semiconductor device and to perform various functions. The integrated package structure can be exemplified by a package on package (PoP) structure in which a plurality of semiconductor packages are laminated. The PoP structure can integrate the semiconductor packages separately packaged to perform different functions into a single package structure by electrically connecting the semiconductor packages.